Eventually You Find a Hairstyle You Like
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: [WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion][Rated M for Extreme SLASH][BOTTOM!Sam]On an investigation Sam's hairstyle gets revamped by a seven year old girl, and Dean likes it... a lot.


"Good afternoon, Ma'am," said Dean, pulling his fake detective badge from the inner pocket of his blazer, "I'm Detective Simmons, and this is Detective Stanley; we're from the Sanford City Police Department. Just here to ask a few questions on a follow up investigation about your husband's death."

The ginger-haired woman smiled sadly and gestured Sam and Dean inside, "Of course. You can settle yourselves in the living room just there. Would you like some coffee? Maybe some lemonade?"

Sam smiled that empathetic smile of his, flashing his dimples as he said gently, "Some lemonade would be great, Ma'am."

She smiled again and said, "No need for all the 'Ma'am's, boys. I don't mind it if you call me Dana."

Dana came back with two lemonades and Sam grinned and said, "Thank you very much, Dana."

Dean grinned as well and took a gulp of the lemonade. He set it down on a coaster on the coffee table and opened his mouth to begin their questioning but was interrupted when a little girl, looked to be seven years old, ran into the living room and stood before Dana.

"Mommy, can you get my Barbies from the closet, please?"

"I can't right now, Selena, sweetie, I need to speak with the detectives about what happened to Daddy."

Selena's shoulders slumped and she turned toward Sam and Dean and her eyes widened when she caught sight of how tall Sam was, even whilst seated on the couch.

"Whoa, you're big!" she exclaimed, her eyes meeting Sam's.

Sam let out a small laugh and said, "Six foot four, little lady."

"Could _you _pleasehelp me get my Barbies from the closet?" she asked hopefully.

Sam glanced at Dana and asked, "Would you mind if I asked Selena a few questions while I help her get her Barbies?"

"Of course not, Detective. Anything that'll help figure out what happened to my husband."

Sam turned to Selena and grinned, "Alright, Selena, let's go get those Barbies."

* * *

When Dean had gotten all the information he could out of Dana he shook her hand and thanked her for her cooperation and then followed her into Selena's playroom, barely able to contain his laughter as he caught sight of his brother.

"Well, lookie here, don't you look dashing Detective Stanley?"

Sam glared at Dean and patted Selena's head as she smiled up at him, "Thank you for answering my questions and giving me the new 'do, Selena; you were a great help."

"Thanks for playing with me!" shouted Selena, beaming at him as he followed Dean and Dana out of the playroom.

Before Dana ushered them out the door she apologized to Sam for Selena's behavior and he just brushed it off, "It's no problem, Ma'am, nothing to worry about."

She apologized once more and then Sam and Dean thanked her again and she smiled and shut the door as they walked to the Impala.

Once inside the car Dean burst out laughing, unable to contain his laughter any longer.

"What the hell did she do to your head, Samantha?" he asked, batting at one of Sam's pigtails.

"Dude, she wouldn't answer any of my questions until I let her play with my hair."

"Did you get any information out of her?"

"A bit, think it's pretty important, too, but I'll talk to you about it when we get back to the motel."

Sam made to pull the ponytail holder from his pigtail but Dean grabbed his wrist, an odd series of thoughts flashing across his mind.

"Wait, Sammy…"

"What? Dea--"

"Just… just leave them in."

"You're a sick bastard, you know that?" asked Sam, highly amused as he let his hand drop to Dean's thigh, pinky brushing against the bulge in Dean's dress pants.

"Just…" breathed Dean, twirling Sam's pigtail between his fingers, "got an idea."

"Oh I bet you do," grinned Sam, sliding his hand higher up Dean's thigh, fingers tapping out along to the music against Dean's cock.

"Sammy," sighed Dean, tugging gently on Sam's hair as he turned to his brother.

"You don't hurry up, De, I'm gonna suck you off right here in the car while you drive."

"You do that and I can tell you we won't make it out alive," chuckled Dean, shifting against Sam's touch.

"Better drive faster, then."

* * *

By the time Sam and Dean made it to the motel Sam's hand was pink and throbbing slightly, due to the fact that Dean kept smacking it away as he tried to worm it into the front of Dean's pants.

Once inside the motel Sam kicked the door closed and pushed Dean back toward the bed until his knees hit the edge and he fell down on to.

He dropped down to his knees and Sam rubbed Dean's thighs and quickly thumbed out the buttons of the button fly. He looked up at Dean and smirked, rubbing Dean's hips as he asked, "Is this what you were thinking about when you first saw them; me on my knees between your thighs, your cock in my mouth?"

"_God_, yes, Sammy," hissed Dean as he stroked Sam's silky pigtail as Sam eased his pants down his hips.

Sam palmed Dean through his shorts and kept talking, "Were you thinking about holding onto my hair as I let you fuck my mouth; use them as handles so you could abuse my throat, huh?"

"Wouldn't do that, Sammy," groaned Dean when Sam reached into his boxers and tugged at the wiry hair at the base of his erection.

"No you wouldn't, would you? Too damn soft on me, De. You'll go nice and slow, won't you? Just so you can feel every inch of your cock sliding between my lips, the head squeezed by my throat when I swallow around you. You want that?"

"_Please_," he begged, hips lifting off the bed as Sam pulled his boxers over his hips and folded them and placed them on top of his pants.

Dean peeled off his shirt and then pushed Sam's jacket from his shoulders, flicking the buttons of his shirt out of their holes and letting the garment fall to the floor as well. He smoothed his hands over Sam's chest and grinned down at his brother.

Sam smiled and took a hold of Dean's cock, stroking as he continued, "Want my mouth on you?"

"No," growled Dean as he pulled Sam up so that Sam was standing and tapping his lips once, "want your mouth here."

Sam grinned and crushed his mouth to Dean's, Dean's hands curling around both sides of his head, palms resting just beneath his pigtails as Dean pet his hair.

Dean hummed happily against Sam's mouth, nudging a leg between Sam's and letting Sam ride his thigh as they continued their kiss.

Sam let out a gasp when Dean's knee pressed up against his balls and he broke away from their kiss, breath puffing softly against Dean's mouth, "You gonna let me suck you _now_?"

Dean grinned and laughed, "No," before pressing his mouth to Sam's again, hands still petting at the silky bundles of Sam's pigtails

Sam laughed against Dean's mouth, "You've got some strange kinks, man."

"What?" asked Dean, licking at Sam's kiss-swollen lips before pulling away enough so that he could look into Sam's eyes. "You blaming me for wanting you when you look all innocent in your pigtails?" he asked, twirling Sam's hair.

Sam bit at the inside of his cheek as he made a pensive face, then he broke out in a grin. "S'pose not; know you just wanna grab onto them and corrupt me with all the perverted little fantasies that this brain of yours can come up with," he said, the hand on Dean's crotch giving his cock a squeeze.

"Definitely got the right brain there, Sammy," said Dean, tilting his head down so he could suck at Sam's collarbone.

"_Dean_," whined Sam, rubbing his fingers into Dean's scalp as his mouth worked over the taut skin at his collarbone, "want to put my mouth on you. _Please_."

Dean swallowed hard and nodded, kissing Sam again before Sam smirked at him and got down on his knees again.

Sam kissed the head of Dean's cock and then smacked his lips together, groaning low in his throat at the taste of Dean there.

"Taste good, Dean," he said, tongue flicking out to lick up the beads of precome dribbling out of the slit, hand wrapping around Dean and pumping out more of his brother's salty sweetness.

Dean moaned and curled his hands around Sam's pigtails again when the head of his cock slipped into the moist heat of Sam's mouth.

Sam laved at the ridge, wriggling his tongue beneath the head and swirling his tongue around.

Dean pressed his knees into Sam's sides and pulled his fingers through Sam's hair. He tossed his head back when Sam's lips pressed around the base of his cock and he held onto Sam's pigtails, "_Shit_, Sammy, so good with your mouth, little brother. _Nngh_."

Sam grinned around his mouthful and pulled off with a wet pop, hand taking over pleasuring Dean, "Want to come in my mouth, Dean? Want to paint my lips with your spunk?"

Dean groaned and held tighter to Sam's head.

"Or…" trailed Sam, cocking his head to the side and kneeling up on his knees so he could press his mouth to Dean's ear as he whispered, "would you rather come in my ass? Feel me hot and tight around you as you pump your release into me?"

Dean's eyes widened impossibly wider and he pressed his forehead into Sam's neck and moaned.

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"C'mon, Sammy, _please_," he begged, pulling Sam up until Sam was kneeling over his body.

Sam smirked and flopped down onto his back, tugging Dean on top of himself, "Want you this way."

Dean smiled and popped open Sam's pants, pulling them and his underwear down his hips and depositing them on the floor, "Fine by me, man." Dean's eyes raked greedily over Sam's body, eyes taking in the aroused flush of Sam's cheeks and the quiver of muscles as he ran his fingertips along Sam's arms and belly.

"Fuckin' gorgeous," muttered Dean, bending over and tonguing Sam's left nipple, fingers toying at the other while he sucked.

Sam pressed Dean's head closer to his chest and arched up into his brother's mouth, cock rubbing against Dean's abdomen causing him to groan. As Dean laved at his chest Sam sucked two of his fingers into his mouth and slicked them with spit. With some clever limb twining he managed to get his fingers to his ass and he stroked his hole with spit-slick fingers.

Dean realized Sam's plan before he was able to press any fingers inside himself and he batted Sam's hand away, "Nuh-uh, m'gonna take care of it for you, Sammy, don't you worry your pretty little head."

Before Sam could choke out a 'what?' Dean was pushing his legs back against his chest, practically bending him in half so he could press his mouth to his entrance. Realization dawned on Sam and his eyes rolled into the back of his head at the first tentative flicker of Dean's tongue against him.

"_Dean_, are you…" then Dean's tongue was circling the furled muscle and Sam thumped his head back against the mattress and squeezed his eyes tight at the pleasure that shot through him at having Dean's tongue there, "oh my God, you are."

Dean managed a muffled, "Uh-huh," before using the flat of his tongue over Sam, getting him slicked up so he could press inside.

Sam's body jolted up from the bed as he felt the tip of Dean's tongue inside him and he grunted, splaying his legs wide so he could watch as Dean put his entire body into rimming him.

"Fuck! _Dean_, please…_more_," pleaded Sam, unable to take the teasing of only the tip of his brother's tongue.

Dean pulled away with an obscene slurp and rubbed two fingers against Sam's twitching hole. "I gotcha, Sammy," he said, and then easily thrust both fingers deep inside his brother, searching for only a moment before he found the spongy bundle that would make Sam scream.

And he did, clutching hard at Dean's shoulders as Dean manipulated his prostate, Sam's body feeling as if it were on fire from the pleasurable jolts shooting through him.

"Fuckin' hell, Sammy, scream like a goddamn porn star."

Dean smiled affectionately at his brother's blush; Sam blushed at getting called a porn star, but had no qualms about acting like one with Dean's tongue in his ass.

"Shut up and prep me, De," murmured Sam, loosening the death-grip he had on Dean's shoulders.

"Alright, alright, Jenna, Christ."

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean, a scathing remark on the tip of his tongue, but then Dean was leaning forward, tongue pressing along side his fingers and Sam grunted, "Oh God, De, I _hate _you."

"Oh God, De, I _love _you," corrected Dean, tongue and fingers prodding at Sam's prostate, "isn't that right, Sammy?"

"_Gngh._"

Dean laughed against Sam's asscheek and said, "That's my boy, Sammy."

"_Dean_," whined Sam when he was capable of actual speech again, squirming beneath Dean's ministrations. Dean pulled his fingers out and Sam's head shot up so he could glare at his brother. He was ready to scream at Dean for him to hurry up and fuck him already, but then there were three of Dean's fingers pressing at him and Sam was gasping and thrusting back against his brother.

Dean smirked as Sam writhed on his fingers, tugging at Sam's pigtail as he laughed, "Such a slut for me, Sammy."

"Just stick your cock in me and quit teasin', jerk."

"Calm the fuck down, Princess. Won't leave you hanging, Sammy. Promise, little brother." Dean twisted all three of his fingers in Sam and corkscrewed them against Sam's prostate.

"Like that, Sammy?"

Sam cried out and tightened around Dean's digits. Sam rolled his hips back against Dean and swore, "Goddamn it, De. _Please_."

"Okay, okay," whispered Dean with one last lick around his fingers as he pulled them from Sam's body. He settled Sam's legs back down on the bed and straddled his brother's chest, cock bobbing in front of Sam's lips, "Open wide, cowboy."

Sam took a hold of Dean's cock and opened his mouth, leaning up so he could take Dean inside and sucking hard at him, swirling his tongue all around until Dean's erection was dripping with his saliva.

Dean pet both of Sam's pigtails again and kissed Sam hard before maneuvering Sam's legs over his shoulders, dick pressing against Sam's eager hole, "Ready for me, Sammy?"

Sam nodded fervently and let out a low pleased groan when Dean easily sank in balls-deep.

Dean let out a long drawn out "_Fuck_," as he rotated his hips in small circles as he allowed Sam a second to adjust.

Before Dean could even ask if Sam was ready for him to move, Sam was pulling one of his legs from his shoulder and wrapping it around his waist, heel of his left foot digging into his ass and urging him deeper inside.

Dean moaned and started thrusting; pulling out molasses slow and thrusting in fast, hard and deep, the way he knew Sam liked it.

"Oh, _fuck_, De. _Jesus!_" shouted Sam, hands shooting to his hair and fisting around his pigtails and tugging as Dean hit his prostate dead-on on every thrust forward.

The sight of Sam tugging at his hair as he pummeled his brother's ass almost made Dean lose it before he even managed a decent rhythm. He took a deep breath and slowed his thrusts as he leant forward and kissed Sam, hoping that it would deter any notions of a premature release.

Sam matched Dean's torpor and slowly rubbed his tongue against Dean's, body rocking against his brother's as Dean smoothly thrust into him.

Dean gently pried Sam's hands from his hair, and replaced Sam's hands with his own, caressing Sam's silky tresses with gentle fingers.

Sam settled his hands on Dean's sides when they broke their kiss, Sam keening as Dean played with his hair and resumed the hard, deep strokes inside his body with his cock.

Dean tugged lightly at Sam's hair, lifting his brother up slightly and tilting his head back by means of Sam's pigtails. He growled against Sam's throat when Sam's muscles fluttered around him and he bit down into the tendon of Sam's neck, "Fuckin' _mine_, Sammy."

Sam let out a gasped laugh and stroked Dean's side, "Never a question about that, De."

"Know… just--_fuck!--_just remindin' you."

Sam clenched his eyes shut when Dean gave a particularly hard thrust, right into that bundle inside him, "Won't ever forget, De. 'Specially not when you fuck me like you do."

Dean grinned against Sam's neck and reached a hand between them to play with Sam's cock, all the while keeping one hand on Sam's pigtail so he could finger and fiddle with the silky mess as he fucked into Sam.

Sam groaned when Dean rolled his balls, his cock giving a twitch against Dean's belly when Dean felt around the place they were connected. "_Dean…_"

"Yeah, Sammy?" huffed Dean, nosing the sweaty strands of hair that escaped Sam's pigtails away from his forehead and looking into Sam's eyes.

"_Mmng_," he managed, back arching, "wanna come. _Please_."

Dean chuckled and pressed his forehead beneath Sam's jaw, "I'll get you there." He tugged faster at Sam's cock, his own thrusts increasing as the need to get them off at the same time spread through him like wildfire.

Dean grunted with every single pump of his hips, encouraged to move faster by every single one of Sam's hitching breaths. He thumbed the head of Sam's cock and with a surprised moan Sam came messily between them, body clenching and tensing around Dean's cock, the sensation of even tighter heat sending Dean over the edge along with his brother.

Dean thrust shallowly into Sam, sure to fill Sam with all he had before gently pulling out from Sam and collapsing against his side, hand still curled around the side of Sam's head.

Sam breathed out a satisfyingly fucked-out sigh and pulled Dean close enough for a kiss, their tongues lazily battling until Dean gave over and let Sam play inside. Sam pulled away and bit the tip of Dean's nose, laughing quietly when Dean made a stupid face.

Dean rubbed at his nose and bit Sam right back only to have Sam laugh louder this time.

Sam kissed Dean's nose and Dean relaxed his face, smiling lethargically at Sam as he continued to strok Sam's hair.

"You should handle questioning of all little girl's if they're gonna be giving you new hairdos all the time."

Dean laughed when Sam smacked his chest and said, "Shut up!"

"Hey, all them hairdos you had before… that buzz-cut Dad gave you, close-cropped when you ran track, bird's nest when you played soccer, slightly tamed but still in your face wasn't terrible… but this…"

"Dean…" grit Sam, tone warning.

"Alls I'm sayin' is… eventually you find a hairstyle you like and…" Dean bit at Sam's ear lobe, "I like."


End file.
